


艳妆男孩

by SyunNyan



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyunNyan/pseuds/SyunNyan
Summary: 与人物无实质关联的大脑片段





	艳妆男孩

**Author's Note:**

> 与人物无实质关联的大脑片段

当你在你的旧车后座迫不及待地剥光一个艳妆的男孩，在进入之前。你手边散乱着一堆，皮草，亮皮裤，一条红色蕾丝T-back，这些二十分钟前紧盯着你的东西，而现在的你并不再看它们一眼。你会知道，这庸俗极了，你不等待任何半遮半掩，只想要进入，你的目的便是一切，一个赤裸的艳妆男孩，这就是你想要的全部。无聊而庸俗，你不能怪罪这些词汇，无法推脱罪责给一朵盛放的粉蔷薇，更无法假以道德之名。你将反过来批判自己，前提是你的真实都已经泄漏并且付清了钞票。而在这之前，你只想把男孩直接干到高潮，那个上挑黑曜眼线、蓝色亮片眼影、天鹅绒玫瑰唇的男孩。

 

他有两瓣听人说话的薄耳朵，两张会叫的小嘴，你回忆道，闭起眼睛你只能记得这些，除此之外他身上似乎没有空洞，甚至是一个毛孔。但真实的，有些东西从男孩的身体上散发出来，你确信，是一些自恋、拜金、贪婪、幼稚、敏感，附着在他表层皮肤的碎屑上、衬进他每一绺搭结的肌肉里……你握着方向盘试图表述。但这些不过是戏码，是乳胶套，是你的理性给你的错觉，而你的感性的真正所在恐怕已经被男孩掳走、又钻进后巷里去了，那个你正背对着的方向。

 

一记美丽的皮囊。


End file.
